Come Back Home
by SyerrentTheCrazyAnaconda
Summary: CHAPTER 3 & 4 UPDATED/Pesawat yang Sakura tumpangi dikabarkan menghilang karena badai salju yang berada di Seoul. Akhirnya, secara misterius Sakura kembali dalam pelukan Sasuke lagi, dan tak menyadari fakta dibalik semua ini. Akankah Sakura menceritakannya? Bagaimana nasib puteri mereka dan juga Hidate, si pelayan? OOC/AU/Typo's
1. Chapter 1

**Judul:  
**_**(Inspirated from Air Asia's Airplane)**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, story was mine ^^**

**Enjoyed!**

.

"Sakura…"

Seorang wanita bersurai soft pink sepunggung menoleh kebelakangnya, mendapati suaminya sedang berdiri disana. Tampak secercah keraguan terukir diwajah lelaki itu, seolah tak ingin melepaskan begitu saja.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan pergi ke Seoul hari ini. Mengapa?" Sakura Haruno—nama wanita tersebut sembari mengaduk sup di panci. Tampak kepulan asap mewarnai udara pagi yang sedikit dingin.

Uchiha Sasuke—lelaki muda itu terdiam sebentar, lalu duduk diseberang meja makan berbahan kayu jati. Ia tampak merenungkan sesuatu, lalu memandang kembali istrinya.

"Tapi kau tidak memberitahukannya pada Sarada?"

"Kurasa..tidak perlu. Aku hanya akan pergi seminggu saja kok. Lagipula, aku 'kan mempunyai urusan dengan kemenakanku disana," jawab wanita yang kini menyandang gelar ibu tersebut. Sasuke mengangguk-ngangguk paham, mengerti istrinya yang telah resmi sejak 14 tahun yang lalu.

.

Seorang gadis kecil tampak terbaring ditempat tidurnya yang bergambar Hello Kitty. Matanya terpejam begitu erat, seolah membentuk sebuah garis horizontal.

_KRINGG!_

Gadis 12 tahun itu terbangun, lalu mengucek matanya dan menampilkan setengah oniks berwarna hitam kelam. Ia menyingkap selimut putihnya dan mematikan alarm disebelahnya yang sedari tadi bergaduhan.

Jam 05.57 pagi, waktu yang tepat untuk bangun di hari yang cerah ini. Gadis itu meraih sebuah kacamata di meja kecil disamping ranjang lalu beranjak dari sana. Ia mengambil handuk yang tergantung didepan kamarnya, lalu hendak menuju kamar mandi.

Seusai mandi, gadis bernama lengkap Uchiha Sarada itu segera mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, dan menyambar tas slempang yang ia taruh di kursi meja belajar. Gadis itu menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati dan cepat, tak sabar ingin menyantap sup kesukaannya.

"Ohayou, mama! Papa!"

Kedua orangtuanya sedang terduduk dimeja makan, menikmati sarapan pagi dengan pakaian formal—bersiap untuk kerja, menoleh bersamaan begitu mendapati buah hati mereka tengah berdiri di tangga dengan senyuman mengembang.

"Ah, Sarada-chan. Ayo, sarapan. Mama membuatkan sup kesukaanmu lho!" ujar Sasuke sembari menghampiri puteri semata wayangnya dan mendudukannya di kursi meja makan.

"Aa..arigatou, ma,pa…" gadis kecil berkacamata itu menerima sebuah mangkuk berisi sup buatan sang ibunda dengan asap yang sedikit mengepul. Lalu ibu dan ayahnya tercinta mencium pipinya bersamaan, membuat hati gadis kecil itu tambah berbunga- bunga. Tanpa sadar, Sarada tersenyum simpul. Menerima hadiah pagi hari dari kedua sosok yang ia sangat cintai.

.

"Daahh mama! Dahh papa!" Sarada mengucapkan salam perpisahan—persis seperti yang ia lakukan tiap pagi saat akan masuk sekolah. Kedua mama dan papanya tersenyum, dan melambaikan tangan.

"Dahh Sarada! Belajar yang pintar oke?"

"Iya, ma," Sarada mengangguk sebentar, lalu masuk ke gedung sekolah bercat abu-abu bersama dengan murid- murid lainnya. Sakura dan Sasuke sedikit terkikik geli, dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka seusai mengantar.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobil Mercedes Benz E200 silver metaliknya di seberang bandara internasional Konoha. Tampak cuaca pagi hari ini masih cerah, bersahabat seperti biasa.

"Disini saja, Sakura?"

Wanita itu bersiap- siap untuk keluar mobil, tiba- tiba menghentikan niatnya dan memandang suaminya heran. Kedua manik emerald itu memandang kedua oniks Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Kau tidak apa, Sakura? Mengapa kau tampak pucat?"

Sakura menggeleng, sembari merapatkan blazernya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah," Sasuke meraih tubuh wanita yang ia cintai itu, lalu mencium puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Tunggu. Bukankah istrinya suka dengan aroma cherry? Kenapa sekarang aroma mawar?

"Sasuke, tolong selama aku pergi, jaga Sarada ya?" Sakura melepaskan pelukan suaminya, dan keluar dari mobil. Ia melambaikan tangan sesaat pada Uchiha itu, lalu menuju bandara. Sasuke memandangnya seolah tak ingin membiarkan istrinya pergi, namun tampak merasa tak enak ketika melihat istrinya berjalan semakin jauh.

"Sakura…jangan pergi…" tanpa sadar, seutas kalimat itu terucap dengan mulus. Detik berikutnya, Uchiha muda itu pergi ke kantornya.

.

.

"Apa? Badai?"

"Hm. Kurasa begitu. Tapi, mengapa tuan pilot tak menyadarinya?"

"Entahlah," seorang wanita berambut pirang bersanggul tengah berbincang- bincang dengan temannya di kabin pesawat. Keduanya memandang para penumpang yang berada disana. "Kuharap mereka baik- baik saja ya."

.

"Tuan."

Sasuke menoleh pada asisten disampingnya. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat berpakaian kemeja putih menyerahkan selembar surat pada sang direktur muda. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dari balik kacamata yang ia kenakan.

"Surat? Dari siapa?"

"Dari salah satu perusahaan rekan kita di Seoul. Dari tuan Gaara."

Sasuke membuka penutup surat dengan cutter di meja kantornya, lalu membuka isinya dan mulai membaca. "Perusahaan Sabaku Corp mendadak menghentikan pesanan langganan mereka? Kenapa, Kiba?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang kudengar, mereka menghentikan pengiriman karena ada badai salju disana. Sudah 2 minggu ini Suna diterjang badai itu," ujar asisten bernama Kiba sambil menundukkan kepala. "Saya permisi dahulu, tuan Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Ia mengamati surat tersebut lekat- lekat. Terdapat bubuhan tanda tangan presdir, Sabaku no Gaara. Hm…Seoul diterjang badai salju, eh?

"_Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan pergi ke Seoul hari ini. Mengapa?"_

"Sakura! Sakura!" direktur itu segera mengingat kata- kata istrinya pagi tadi, lalu mengambil iPhone nya yang terletak disebelah laptopnya. Ia berusaha memanggil seseorang yang bernama _My Cherry _di daftar kontak.

Dengan cepat, ia menekan tombol _call _di bagian kiri layar dan berharap Sakura belum naik pesawat.

.

.

"_Penerbangan akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Silahkan non-aktifkan telepon dan perangkat lainnya yang dapat menganggu kenyamanan penerbangan. Terima kasih."_

Sakura menatap Samsung Galaxy Note 3 miliknya sebentar, lalu mematikannya. Ia menghela nafas sebentar, lalu berdoa agar selamat sampai ditujuan.

Seusai berdoa, wanita itu memandang jendela pesawat. Tampak sedikit perasaan mengganjal dalam dirinya. "Sasuke…Sarada…"

.

Sebuah mobil sedan Mercedes Benz melaju dengan kencang melawan hujan yang mulai mengguyur. Namun, tampaknya sang pengemudi didalam sana menyingkirkan hal itu dan mengutamakan tujuan utamanya.

Bandara Internasional Konoha.

Sasuke menghentikan kendaraannya di lapangan parkir dan turun dari mobil sembari menggenggam erat sebuah payung ditangannya. Sambil berlari kecil, ia masuk kedalam gedung bandara dan menuju bagian informasi.

"Permisi, apakah pesawat menuju Seoul sudah terbang?"

Seorang wanita berpakaian seperti pramugari dengan name tag yang bertulis Kurenai Yuuhi tampak memeriksa data- data di komputernya. "Pesawat berkode C0567, tujuan Korea Selatan, Seoul sudah melandas 10 menit yang lalu. Bisa kami bantu, tuan?"

"Apakah mereka tahu ada badai salju di Korea Selatan? Di Seoul?" Tanya Sasuke nanar, hendak memperoleh kepastian. Ada sedikit rasa cemas dan takut dalam hatinya.

"Sejauh data yang kami terima dari kapten pesawat dan staff lainnya, kami belum mendapat data tentang adanya badai salju di titik bandara yang dituju. Tetapi, penerbangan menuju kesana masih aman- aman saja. Belum ada tanda- tanda perubahan cuaca."

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Terima kasih." Dan ia segera pergi dari bandara, menuju kantornya kembali.

Moga saja, tidak terjadi apa- apa dengan pesawat yang ditumpangi istrinya.

.

.

Coretan author:

Berlanjut ke Chapter 2!

Uhm…soal bagian bandara dan informasi pesawat, itu asli lho…perkiraanku saja. Habisnya belum pernah naik pesawat hehe xD apalagi ke bandara, Cuma lewat doang pake mobil kalo habis dari Bandung.

Gimana? Apakah SasuSaku-nya kurang berasa? Nah, aku suka kalo cerita SasuSaku kayak gini…yang sama- sama kerja alias sibuk(?) hehe…tentang chapter depan, ada yang bisa perkirakan apa yang terjadi? Hayo…siapa yang tebakannya tepat, saya kasih iPhone kayak Sasuke! *dihajar*

Enggak ding…aku aja masih pakai hp jadul.. alias hp Samsung Champ duos E2652W itu lho…lumayan udah 3 tahunan lha :D  
Soal mobil Mercedes yang dipakai Sasuke, nah itu mobil di rumah…sayang, Cuma diinepin di garasi aja…musim banjir sih…hehe xD

Akhir kata, silahkan masukan pendapat komentar ato apapun aja…maklum, semua berdasar khayalan n fakta yang pernah aku temui…hehe


	2. Chapter 2: Bad News

**Judul: Come Back Home  
**_**(Inspirated from Air Asia's Airplane)**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, story was mine ^^**

**Enjoyed!**

**.**

Chapter 2: Bad News

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita akan membuat kerajinan tangan meronce bunga. Silahkan ambil peralatannya disini," ujar bu guru berambut pirang bernama Ino-sensei. Ia adalah teman ibunya, begitu kata sang ayah.

"Eh, Sarada. Apa kabar?" sapa ibu guru manis itu sembari tersenyum. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis—seperti ayahnya.

"Baik," jawabnya sembari mengambil beberapa bunga- bunga plastik di meja. Ino memperhatikan anak itu, persis seperti Sakura.

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu?"

"Baik juga, Ino-sensei. O ya, ini benangnya ya sensei?"

Ino terkikik geli ketika mendengar pertanyaan polos anak dari sahabatnya itu. "Ya. Dan nanti ini akan disambung kesini, lalu kau bisa memasukkan bunga ini, terus simpulkan. Mudah kan?"

Sarada mengangguk senang. "Baik, sensei! Aku mengerti!"

.

.

Sakura termenung, memandang serabut- serabut kapas didepannya. Benda yang bernama awan itu menghiasi view dari pesawat, membuatnya bosan. Wanita itu membuka tas kecilnya, dan memilih untuk membaca novel saja.

Lantas, ia terlalu takut untuk menghidupkan handphone ataupun gadget lainnya. Lebih memilih aman daripada resiko, iya'kan?

"Haruno-san?"

Wanita itu menoleh, surai merah mudanya ikut bergoyang. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Dan ia mulai bergidik.

"Sakura…"

Kembali ia menoleh kebelakang, hanya ada 2 orang yang sedang tertidur disana. Ia mengangkat bahu sejenak, dan kembali membaca bukunya.

.

.

Dengan canggung, Sarada memperhatikan hasil buatan kerajinannya sendiri. Lumayan bagus dan rapi. Itulah yang disimpulkan oleh putri tunggal keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Siapa yang sudah selesai, silahkan maju kedepan dan biarkan sensei yang menilai."

Tampak beberapa anak maju ke depan kelas, membawa handycraft mereka pada gurunya. Sarada terdiam sejenak. Ia ragu, apakah hasilnya bagus?

"Sarada? Ayo maju," teman sebangkunya yang bernama Uzumaki Boruto menarik-narik tangannya untuk maju kedepan kelas. Sarada mengggeleng.

"Mengapa?"

"Err…aku takut punyaku jelek, Boruto…" bisiknya sembari melihat hasil karyanya. Boruto tertawa.

"Haha, punyamu bahkan lebih bagus dariku tahu! Itu bagus dan rapi, Sarada. Ayo kita maju."

Sesuai perkiraannya, Sarada merasa karyanya tidak buruk. Dan itu terbukti dengan ucapan Boruto tentang karyanya. Selanjutnya, kita dapat melihat keduanya menyerahkan hasil roncean bunga mereka pada Ino.

"Punya kalian bagus, Boruto. Sarada. Ternyata kalian berbakat ya?" keduanya memilih untuk nyengir kuda, ketika mendengar pujian dari sensei mereka. Lalu, keduanya kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Sudah kubilang apa'kan?"

Gadis Uchiha itu mengangguk. Ia menyetujui pendapat temannya itu.

.

Pulang sekolah telah tiba. Bel berdering kencang, seiring dengan sorakan para siswa disana. Waktu tepat menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Namun semua itu teredam oleh suara hujan.

Sarada berjalan sembari merapatkan jaketnya. Hujan turun dengan deras, membasahi apapun yang terbuka. Suhu semakin turun, dan dapat ia lihat beberapa kaca jendela mulai berembun.

"Ayo. Kita pulang," Sasuke tiba- tiba menghampiri puterinya, dan menuju mobil mereka. Ia menuntun Sarada sembari memayunginya, lalu masuk ke mobil. Sasuke menyalakan mesin, dan mulai melaju seraya membelah hujan.

"Kau mengapa, Sarada? Sakit?" Sasuke memperhatikan puterinya sejenak, yang duduk disampingnya. Hujan masih deras, beradu dengan wiper kaca mobil tersebut.

"Aku…merasa tidak enak badan tiba- tiba. Entahlah,aku merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres, pa."

Sasuke menerawang ke depan, terus memperhatikan jalan. Mengapa perasaan puterinya sama seperti dirinya sekarang?

"Papa pulang cepat juga?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, papa juga merasa tidak enak badan."

"Mama kemana?"

Sasuke terdiam, sembari mengemudi. Suara radio teredam oleh suara hujan yang menghujam permukaan mobil Mercedes itu. Apakah ia akan memberitahu Sarada kemana Sakura sekarang?

"Mama sedang pergi ke Seoul untuk beberapa hari." Akhirnya, ia memberitahu kemana perginya Sakura alias ibunya. Sarada langsung muram.

"Mengapa mama tidak memberitahuku?" gumamnya sedikit sendu. Ia memadang kaca jendela mobil yang basah oleh hujan. Entah mengapa, hari ini sudah beberapa kali hujan turun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," balasnya tetap focus. Namun, rasa sedikit cemas akan istrinya masih setia menganggunya. 'kuharap kau tidak apa-apa, _mi cherrie…'_ batinnya pilu.

.

.

Jarak antara Seoul dan Konoha itu seharusnya dekat, dalam beberapa jam saja. Mengapa Sakura belum mengabarinya? Apakah ia…baik-baik saja?

Feeling Uchiha Sasuke pagi ini sedang kacau. Ia terdiam memandang sarapan didepannya dengan tidak bernafsu. Ia terus mengecek handphonenya, kalau saja istrinya akan mengiriminya SMS ataupun di sosmed.

Pelayan pribadi Uchiha itu memandangnya dengan iba. Ada apa dengan tuan mudanya? Dan kemana perginya sang nyonya?

"Anda mengapa, tuan?" tegurnya sedikit memberanikan diri. Sasuke adalah tipe orang penyabar dan juga ramah, sekaligus tegas.

"Nyonya sekarang pergi ke Seoul, Hidate. Maaf kami tidak memberitahumu soal ini." Ucap Sasuke, _to the point _sembari memandang layar iPhone-nya.

Pemuda bernama Hidate itu tercengang. "Tuan, apakah tuan yakin nyonya kesana? Dengan pesawat?"

"Hm. Iya. Memang mengapa?"

"Tunggu sebentar, tuan," Hidate berlari meninggalkan ruang makan, Sasuke mendengus pelan. Tiba- tiba, sebuah e-mail diterima. Segera saja Sasuke membukanya.

_From: Sakura_Uchiha_

_Aishiteru Sasuke-kun…  
Take care Sarada._

Apa artinya ini? Aishiteru? Apakah Sakura telah sampai di Korea Selatan?

Hidate akhirnya kembali, dengan sedikit terengah. Ia menunjuk sebuah artikel di sebuah Koran yang barusan ia beli tadi pagi. Koran bernama Konoha News itu menunjukkan sebuah gambar pesawat bercat putih.

KONOHA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT:  
PESAWAT BERKODE C0567 DIKABARKAN MENGHILANG SETELAH TERKENA BADAI SALJU DI KOTA SEOUL, KOREA SELATAN.

"Apakah nyonya menaiki pesawat ini? Tak mungkin 'kah?" Tanya pemuda berambut panjang itu, sembari menunjukkannya pada tuan Uchiha. Sasuke mengamati judul itu.

"_Pesawat berkode C0567, tujuan Korea Selatan, Seoul sudah melandas 10 menit yang lalu. Bisa kami bantu, tuan?"_

Tiba- tiba, seluruh waktu telah berhenti berjalan. Ia merasa dunianya terhenti seketika.

Uchiha muda itu mengingat ucapan pramugari yang sedang berjaga disana, kemarin pagi. Tanpa basa-basi, ia meninggalkan meja makan, dan segera menyalakan mobilnya. Wlaau dengan pakaian kaus oblong dan celana pendek saja.

"Tuan!" seru Hidate, sambil memegang lembar Koran tersebut. Ia merasa aneh dan terkejut akan tindakan tuannya.

Sasuke menurunkan kaca jendelanya. "Hidate, jaga Sarada. Aku pergi dulu!" dan ia langsung melaju, meninggalkan rumahnya. Hidate terdiam. Apakah nyonya-nya benar-benar menaiki pesawat tersebut?

Oh Tuhan…janganlah sampai terjadi apa-apa pada mereka. Ia sudah menganggap Sakura dan Sasuke sebagai keluarganya sendiri—walau ia adalah pelayan.

.

.

Bandara airport telah terpampang dihapannya. Tanpa memedulikan apapun, Sasuke berlari. Itu juga memakai sandal jepit saja.

"Permisi. Permisi?" Sasuke mendatangi salah satu pegawai disana. "Apakah ada pesawat lain yang menuju Seoul?"

Pegawai itu mengecek data-datanya. "Hanya ada satu pesawat, C0567 yang pergi kesana. Maaf, ada perlu apa ya?"

Sasuke to the point saja. "Apakah pesawat itu hilang?"

"Menurut laporan kami, pesawat putih berkode C0567 itu menghilang sejak kemarin malam. Tim SAR masih berusaha mencarinya, sampai saat ini."

"Oh, terimakasih atas infonya." Sasuke sudah tidak tahan. Ia segera berlari menuju mobilnya, tidak memedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya heran. Sesampainya disana, ia segera menekan tombol _calling _untuk istrinya tercinta.

"_Sorry. The call is not answering. You can try again."_

Jawaban dari operator sukses membuat Sasuke hampir meledak. Ia benar- benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan istrinya. Sangat khawatir, hingga tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Berkali- kali ia mencoba menelpon, serta mengirimi SMS serta email pada Sakura. Namun, sia-sia saja. Hal yang terakhir ia lakukan, hanya pasrah kepada Tuhan, serta memeluk handphonenya dan menghela nafas.

'_Ya Tuhan…jagalah Sakura-ku. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padanya…'_

Sekelebat sosok wanita berambut merah jambu melintas dihadapannya. Tepat didepan mobilnya. Sasuke segera turun, dan mendapati tidak ada siapapun di lapangan parkir. Ya Tuhan…

.

.

To Be Continue to next chapter!

Huahaha! Akhirnya….saya berhasil buat SasuSaku hehe xD

Maaf kalo gaje n gak nyambung. Maklum, ngetiknya buru-buru nih *ngipas*


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Home

Chapter 3: I'm Home

.

.

Silahkan membaca ^^

.

"Ngghhh…" gadis itu terbangun, sembari mengucek matanya. Hari ini sekolah libur, karena musim panas. Ia melirik jam weker kecil disampingnya, dan mendapati waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 pagi.

Sinar matahari fajar menerjang masuk ke kamarnya, menembus gordin- gordin berwarna kuning muda yang terpasang di jendela. Ia menyingkap selimutnya, dan turun dari ranjang setengah mengantuk.

Gadis Uchiha membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit malas, dan meraih handuk disana. Seusai itu, ia mengenakan pakaian santai dan memakai kembali kacamatanya. Ia tengah merapikan ranjangnya, dan turun ke lantai bawah.

"Ohayou, Hidate-san?"

Pemuda yang sedang memasak itu menoleh, dan mendapati nona kecil itu sedang menguap lebar sembari mengucek matanya. "Ah, Sarada-chan. Ohayou juga." Balasnya sembari tersenyum.

"Mama sudah sampai di Korea?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hidate menggeleng. "Nyonya err…aku tidak tahu, lalu tuan Sasuke pergi keluar." Ujarnya sedikit berbohong. Ia ragu dan juga sedikit takut, jika faktanya Sakura kenapa-kenapa. Dan ia juga tidak mau gadis tunggal keluarga Uchiha itu penasaran.

Sarada sedikit terkejut. "Apa? Papa pergi pagi-pagi? Bukankah kantor papa libur?"

"Ano…" Hidate memutar pikirannya, sembari mengaduk-ngaduk isi masakan Cap Cay buatannya. Suara decitan antara kuali dan spatula _stainless steel _yang beradu, menguarkan aroma capcay yang ia masak. "Err…bukankah nona Sarada belum makan? Nah, saya buatkan makanan kesukaanmu yah?"

Ngeles. Putusan pikiran seorang Hidate yang terbaik dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Dan polosnya, Sarada mengangguk—menyatakan ia setuju, dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Bagaimanapun juga, Hidate merasa iba dengan gadis kecil ini.

Ia mengetahuinya.

Sarada merindukan ibunya, walau baru pergi sehari sejak kemarin. Hahh…moga saja nyonya tidak apa-apa disana.

.

.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia tidak mungkin berhalusinasi tentang Sakura. Ia yakin, istrinya baik-baik saja.

Tapi, yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah keberadaan sang wanita berambut soft pink itu. Cowok yang kini menyandang gelar sebagai ayah dan juga suami itu, tak habis pikir kemana perginya belahan jiwa yang sangat ia cintai.

Sembari menyetir, ia berdoa dalam hati. Doa- doa tulus ia uraikan terus menerus, sembari menahan goncahan air matanya. Ia harus berpegang teguh pada ketetapan hatinya. Wanitanya masih tidak apa-apa. Ia yakin itu.

.

Tak lama, sebuah mobil sedan hitam itu terpakir didepan halaman pemakaman. Sasuke turun, ia berniat untuk 'curhat' kepada ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya. Dengan pakaian sederhana, dan juga 3 buket bunga mawar putih, pemuda itu berjalan dengan tenang dan juga rapuh.

Pertama, ia mendekati makam Almarhum ayahnya. Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke memandangnya sesaat, dan meletakkan sebuket bunga diatas makam itu. Lalu, pandangannya beralih pada makam yang berada disisi mendiang ayahnya.

Uchiha Mikoto. Ibunya tercinta. Sasuke tak kuasa memendam air matanya. Ia meletakkan buket bunga tersebut dan memeluk batu nisan yang berukir nama ibunda, sembari menangis pilu. Tak peduli dengan tanah merah yang sedikit mengotori lengannya, ia tetap memeluknya.

"Ayah…ibu…" gumamnya sedikit terisak pelan. "Terimakasih…terimakasih atas jasa kalian karena telah membuatku menemukan dirinya, yah, bu. Dan bolehkah aku memohon? Semoga Sakura tidak apa-apa. Dan jika ayah dan ibu masih bisa melihat kami dari atas, mohon lindungilah dirinya…"

Seusai mengatakan isi hatinya pada kedua orangtuanya—yang kini menjadi tanah, ia berpaling pada sebuah makam yang letaknya sedikit berjauhan. Hatinya sedikit hancur, ketika melihat batu nisan yang mengukir sebuah nama, kini dicoret oleh sepenggal kata 'PENGKHIANAT'.

Uchiha Itachi. Kakak terbaik yang selalu menyayanginya setiap apapun yang terjadi. Ia meletakkan buket bunga itu, dan memandang lekat makam Itachi. Seorang kakak yang selalu mempertaruhkan semuanya demi secuil Uchiha Sasuke, adiknya tersayang.

Ia merangkul batu nisan itu, dan menitikkan air mata kembali. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengeluarkan air matanya, Sasuke tidak peduli jika ia dikatai cengeng ataupun itu. Kakaknya mati muda, disaat usianya ke-21. Ya, akibat ulahnya. Dan perasaan dendam kesumat itu.

"Kak…maafkan aku…" ia berbisik pada batu nisan itu, air matanya membasahi makam. "Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, nii-san. Aku patut mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak apapun padamu. Dan, yah, nii-san, tolonglah aku…aku tidak ingin Sakura-ku tidak kenapa-napa…aku masih memliki keluarga, kak. Dan kasihan Sarada. Ia masih kecil. Aku tak ingin ia hanya menangis di kamarnya…serta…"

"Sasuke-kun?" pemuda itu menoleh dengan cepat, ketika merasa suara wanita dibelakangnya. Ia mendapati seorang wanita berambut soft pink, dengan blazer dan pakaian formal yang masih lengkap dan rapi. Wanita itu tersenyum simpul, menimbulkan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Lengkap dengan paying hitam yang ia kenakan—saat itu mulai gerimis lagi.

Sasuke mematung sesaat. Ia menghapus air matanya, dan kembali menatap wanita itu. "Sakura? Itukah kau?"

Wanita cantik itu mengangguk. "Iya, ini aku, Sasu-kun. Jangan menangis yah?" hiburnya sembari membantu sang suami berdiri. Tak kuasa ia menahan dirinya, Sasuke segera memeluk tubuh istrinya erat-erat.

"Sakura.." Sasuke kembali menitikkan air matanya. Namun, air mata kebahagiaan serta kelegaan. "Kau kemana? Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

Sakura terkikik geli. "Ah, aku lagian tidak apa-apa, Sasu-kun. Padahal baru seharian? Mengapa kau panik sih?"

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang, Sakura. Sarada menunggumu, menunggu kita." Ajaknya sembari menggandeng tangan istrinya. Sebelum itu, ia menepuk- nepuk kaus yang ia kenakan, dan menoleh sembari tersenyum pada ketiga makam orang yang ia cintai.

'_Tuhan, terimakasih telah mengabulkan permintaanku…dan untuk ayah, ibu, dan kakak…terimakasih..'_

Tanpa disadari seseorang, Sakura turut menitikkan air mata. Ia tersenyum kecil.

_._

_._

"Mama!"

"Sarada!"

Keduanya saling berlarian dan berpelukan, melepas rindu mereka. Sasuke tersenyum, melihat keluarganya telah kembali semula. Dan tragedy pesawat di Koran dan bandara itu…ah. Ia tampaknya tidak memedulikannya lagi.

Yang penting, keluarganya telah berkumpul.

Sasuke menempati mobilnya di garasi rumah yang cukup besar. Seseorang berdiri didepan pintu, menyambut mereka. Itu Hidate.

"Tuan Sasuke…sudah pulang. Sarada-chan juga…er…kangen sekali ya?"tanyanya sedikit ambigu. Pemuda itu memandang mereka, sembari memasang wajah ramah.

"Ya, nyonya Sakura telah pulang, Hidate," Sasuke menepuk bahunya, dan masuk kedalam. Sarada beserta ibunya, masuk kedalam diiringi tatapan haru Hidate. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka. Hahh…

.

"Kak…" selagi mereka sarapan, Hidate memandang seseorang yang tengah berdiam di kamarnya. "Nyonya sudah pulang. Aku…terharu."

"Hidate.." tangan dari seseorang yang dipanggil kakak oleh Hidate mengusap lembut pipinya yang sedikit basah oleh air mata. "Jangan begitu, Hidate. Kakak juga mempunyai perasaan itu."

"Tapi…kasihan mereka, kak…"

Sosok itu tersenyum. "Hidate, semua akan seperti itu akhirnya. Jangan sedih lagi ya?" sosok itu perlahan menurunkan tangannya. Hidate mengangguk pelan.

"Ya…terimakasih, kak. Terimakasih telah menemaniku…"

.

.

"Bagaimana ceritanya mama dapat lolos dari pesawat?" Tanya Sarada. Ada sedikit decak kagum dalam pertanyaannya. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Itu…tidak masalah. Untung mama sigap, dan yah, tangan mama hanya terkilir saja kok…"

"Yang penting," Sasuke menimpali dalam acara sarapan pagi mereka bertiga. "Mama selamat dan mama sehat-sehat saja. Iya 'kan Sakura?" lalu ia mengecup dahi istrinya dengan kasih sayang. Sarada semakin terpukau dan merasa bahagia akan kembalinya sang ibu.

Hidate memandang mereka dari dapur, dengan senang, bercampur bahagia. Ada sedikit rasa ragu dalam hatinya. Apakah tuan dan nona kecilnya merasa seperti sedia kala?

Moga-moga saja iya. Dan, ia yakin. Sakura adalah sosok ibu dan wanita yang baik.

.

.

.

Berlanjut ke chapter depan!

Huahaha…! Ada yang tahu apa perasaan Hidate disini? Kalau ada yang tahu, sebenarnya Sakura itu kenapa sih? Ia benar-benar selamat?

Hidate: Kakak! Ohhh kakak! –meluk Ibiki-

Ibiki: iya…iya…makanya jangan nakal yah? –meluk Hidate juga-

Sakura: -meluk author- kyaaa! Makasih ya author! Aku selamet dari pesawat itu!

Sasuke n Sarada: (nyengir bareng)

Author: Eh tunggu-tunggu! Sebenarnya…eh…uhmm…

Sakura: Apaan?!

Author: (grogi, terus nyengir gaje) sebenarnya…Sakura-san….sudah…kyaaa! silahkan lihat chapter depan! *nyengir sembari bawa computer*

Sakura: Wadouh! Jangan-jangan author geblek ini rencanain sesuatu neh?! *ngejar author*

Sasuke: Asyikkk punya mobil mersi..heheh *gak nyambung*

Sarada: By The Way, Any Way, silahkan komentar yah? Kalo nggak, Sarada nanti shannaro kalian lho! *siapin mini shannaro*


	4. Chapter 4: Night Illusion

Chapter 4: Night Illusion

.

_Apakah Sakura hanya terkilir? Apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Hidate? Dan, mengapa Ibiki tidak muncul dalam cerita ini? Mengapa hanya bagian Hidate saja yang dapat bertemu Ibiki?_

Thanks to para reviewers yang udah review story ini

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**.**_

Malam harinya, Sasuke tidak bisa tertidur. Ada rasa yang mengganjal pada hatinya. Entah apa itu.

Ia memandang istrinya yang tertidur pulas disampingnya, sembari memeluk guling. Surai merah muda itu terlihat berkilau, walau hanya sinar bulan—yang saat ini sedang purnama. Ayah dari Sarada itu kembali memejamkan matanya.

Namun tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa mengantuk, ataupun tertidur.

Lagi-lagi, ia menoleh pada sebuah jam kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Padahal, waktu menunjukkan dini hari. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Sasuke menghela nafas, merasakan udara malam yang cukup dingin. Ia memilih untuk bangun, dan turun dari ranjang bertirainya. Ia menyingkap tirai sutra tipis, sembari merapatkan piyama tidurnya. Lalu pergi keluar kamar dan sempat melewati kamar puterinya, dan menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati.

Setitik cahaya lampu LED menerangi pijakan tangga itu dengan sinarnya yang temaram. Hawa dari ruangan bawah yang terasa hangat—Hidate menyalakan pemanas ruangan, begitu menenangkannya. Lampu Kristal yang terpasang di ruangan tengah menyala redup, tidak begitu cukup untuk menerangi lantai bawah.

Ia menuju kulkas yang berada disisi ruang makan, dan mengambil sebotol berisi air dingin. Ia mengambil gelas kosong dan menuangkannya setengah.

"Tuan? Tuan belum tidur?"

Tiba- tiba, Hidate menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu ruang makan. Membuat Sasuke alias tuannya hampir menyemburkan air itu. Sasuke mengelap sedikit mulutnya dengan tisu yang berada disana.

"Hidate? Kau juga belum tidur, hm?"

"Iya. Aku tadi habis ke kamar kecil. Kupikir, ada seorang penyusup yang masuk ke rumah. Dan ternyata itu tuan. Maaf."

Sasuke meletakkan gelas yang telah kosong, dan menaruh kembali botol air dingin itu kedalam kulkas. "Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa Hidate. Ternyata, kau teliti juga ya."

Hidate tersenyum, sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Iya, tuan."

"Tapi, aku mau membisikkan sesuatu, Hidate. Jangan beritahu ia dulu ya?"

"Oke!" sementara, Sasuke berbisik-bisik padanya. Lalu seringai tertata dikeduanya.

"Ya sudah. Selamat malam." Sasuke kembali ke lantai atas. Saat ia memijakkan kakinya di lantai, Sasuke menemukan istrinya sedang memandang jendela besar yang terpampang di koridor ujung sana. Dekat kamar Sarada.

"Sakura?"

Wanita itu menoleh, mendapati suaminya berjalan ke arahnya. "Mengapa tidak tidur?"

Sakura tetap diam. Ia menggeleng, lalu berlari darinya. Sasuke berusaha mengejarnya, namun tiba- tiba wanita itu menghilang begitu saja. Tanpa menyisakan bekas.

"Ah, mengapa aku mengkhayal sih?" Sasuke memijat-mijat keningnya, lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Ia mengunci pintu, dan menemukan Sakura sedang tertidur rupanya. Ya, istrinya itu masih memeluk guling. Posisinya tidak berubah, tidak menemukan tanda-tanda ia terbangun.

"Hn. Ilusi saja, ya?" Sasuke menyingkap tirai tipis nan lembut itu, dan menarik kembali selimutnya. Dan kali ini, ia dapat tertidur. Ia tahu, besok adalah hari yang menyenangkan.

Seseorang dari kamar Sarada, tampak tersenyum. Air matanya kembali menetes. Tangan pucatnya menggenggam erat kenop pintu, sembari memandangi kamar Sasuke.

.

.

"Mama?"

Sarada terbangun, mendapati dirinya sedang berada di balkon kamarnya. Sinar bulan yang bulat sempurna itu menyinarinya, memberi penerangan yang lumayan bagi kedua manik oniks hitamnya. Balkon kamarnya. Yang ditumbuhi oleh tanaman mawar merambat yang selalu ibunya rawat.

Matanya menangkap siluet seorang wanita sedang berdiri disampingnya dengan gaun putih berenda serta sebuket mawar putih digenggamannya. Rambut sewarna bunga musim semi itu disanggul, serta beriaskan tiara kecil dan kain halus—entah apa itu tampak membuat wanita ini terlihat sempurna.

"Mama?" Sarada tahu ibunya menyukai bunga mawar putih, tapi mengapa ia membawanya? Dengan gaun? Seperti gaun pernikahan…eh?

"Sarada…" wanita itu tersenyum lembut, bahkan begitu lembutnya hingga membuat hati anak itu meluluh. Tangan lentik dan halus yang terbalut kain, perlahan menyentuh wajahnya. Anak itu tampak kebingungan.

Kemudian, wanita yang Sarada kenal itu memberikan buket bunganya pada Sarada. Manik hijau emerald itu tampak menyorot matanya, dengan bahagia. Oh Kami-sama, Sarada tidak pernah merasakan hal ini.

"Jadi gadis yang kuat, rajin, dan pandai seperti papamu ya? Dan, mama selalu mencintaimu. Sangat…"

"Mama…." Sarada berusaha untuk memeluk ibunya, namun ia merasakan sinar bulan semakin meredup, hingga semuanya menjadi gelap. Ya, sangat gelap.

.

.

"Mama!" gadis cilik itu tersentak, dan langsung terduduk di ranjangnya. Sinar matahari menyeruak kedalam kamarnya, dan jam kecil disebelahnya menunjukkan waktu pukul setengah 9 pagi.

"Hanya mimpi…hufftt…" gumamnya sembari menepuk dahinya, dan saat dirasakannya tangannya menggenggam sesuatu.

"Apa ini? Jepitan bunga?" Sarada menyadari ada sebuah jepitan berbentuk bunga mawar berwarna putih digenggamnya. Namun, ia tidak memedulikan itu. Gadis kecil itu meletakkan disamping jam weker. Mengapa?

"Hm…kurasa ini jepitanku yang dahulu. Mungkin waktu aku tidur, ini terselip saja dikasurku." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu, ia meraih kacamatanya dan seperti biasa, memulai ritual paginya.

.

"Lihat! Siapa yang datang ya? Wah, tuan puteri cilik sudah bangun yah?" Sarada tersenyum lebar begitu melihat ibunya tersayang sedang memasak—yang sudah merupakan jadwalnya di pagi hari.

"Ohayou, ma!"

Sakura mengecilkan apinya sesaat dan menghampiri puterinya. Lalu memeluknya. "Ohayou juga, Sara-chan."

"O ya, papa kemana?"

Sakura mengerling jahil. Ada sedikit ide di benaknya. "Hm…tadi pagi, papa terjatuh di garasi."

"Hah? Papa jatuh?!" Sarada mulai cemas akan papanya tersayang. Dengan cepat, Sakura mengangguk. Berusaha meyakinkannya. "Tuh, papa masih di garasi. Coba lihat sana." 

Sarada kecil itu dengan cepat membuka pintu belakang dapur yang berhubungan langsung dengan garasi mobil. Garasi itu sudah terang karena adanya sinar matahari yang masuk, memantulkan kilauan mobil Mercedes ayahnya yang berwarna hitam.

Tapi, gadis itu tidak fokus akan kilauan yang dipantulkan. Tujuan utamanya adalah menemukan dimana ayahnya berada.

"Pa? Papa?"

"_Hap!"_

"Uwaaa!" gadis kecil berkacamata tersebut langsung terkejut begitu merasa sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Dan sebuah cairan likuid berwarna merah itu melukis tangan yang memegang bahunya.

.

.

Tbc! Huahahahaha! Chapt 4 selesai!

Sebelum smartfren habis tgl 16 Febuari, nah, aku ngetik FF ini buat minna semua hehe xD

Di chapter depan, mereka pasti akan terkejut banget. Apalagi, Sasuke punya plan tentang…errr *memandang SasuSakuSara*

Sarada: "Apaan nee-san? Boleh kutahu?"

Author: "Hehehe…nanti ya….byee!"-pergi ke Sunter-#banjir

SakuSasu: -sweatdrop sembari mengangkat bahu-

Sarada: "Ah author nee-san! Awas saja kau!" –ngejar-

Hidate: "Kok aku Cuma dikit sih thor?"-manyun inget gaji tampil-

Author: -dari jauh- "Iyaaa nanti kamu ada kok!"

Hidate: Suwerr neh? Kyaaa…! Ane bakal keren abiezzz dipenpik gaze ini lhooo! *alay*

Ibiki: -jawsdrop ngelihat adeknya yang alay dadakan- "Ehem, lupakan saja mereka. Yang penting…duit tayang! (langsung disambit author dari jauh)

Author: -masih dikejar Sarada- "yang penting review taukkk!"


	5. Chapter 5: Party For Sarada

Chapter 5: Party for Sarada

.

"_Hap!"_

"Uwaaa!" gadis kecil berkacamata tersebut langsung terkejut begitu merasa sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Dan sebuah cairan likuid berwarna merah itu melukis tangan yang memegang bahunya.

Gadis kecil itu ketakutan, apalagi tiba- tiba matanya berubah menjadi gelap seketika. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Mama! Tolong! Papaaa!" gadis berambut hitam itu ditarik oleh sebuah tangan berbulu yang sempat memagang bahunya tadi. Dapat ia rasakan tubuhnya juga ikut melayang di udara. Kakinya sedari tadi menendang sana-sini. Namun, tidak mempan bagi 'mahluk' yang sedang membawanya sekarang.

.

"Gyaahahaaha! Hahaha!"

Suara tawa itu bergema seiring lepasnya kain tebal pada matanya. Ia berada di ruang tengah yang bagaikan _mini ballroom_ dan melihat ibunya bersama pelayan Hidate disana.

What de-

"Urgghh…papa?!" Sarada langsung manyun begitu mendapati seseorang dengan rambut jingkrak seperti ekor bebek(?), serta cengiran yang sama sekali membuat muka ayahnya garing. Dan tangan berbulu serta bercampur likuid merah—yang barusan menakutinya, ternyata adalah tangan Sasuke yang tadi 'menculiknya'.

Andai kata Sasuke bukanlah ayahnya. Sudah pasti gadis itu menghajarnya habis-habisan karena dikejutkan.

Setelah ia perhatikan, mengapa ayah, ibu, dan Hidate-san memakai pakaian yang sedikit formal?

Dan baru ia sadari, ternyata ruangan tengah ini benar- benar menjadi mirip dengan _ballroom _sungguhan. Ada gordin-gordin berwarna keemasan yang menghiasi jendela- jendela besar yang mungkin seperti istana. Tidak lupa dengan sebuah meja yang cukup besar berenda dengan berbagai macam hidangan terpampang disana, dan sebuah vas keramik dengan bunga mawar putih.

"Happy Birthday, Sarada!" lalu ia kembali dikejutkan oleh sebuah kue tart _Cherry Dark Chocolate _yang cukup besar di atas meja dengan hiasan lilin ulang tahun yang menunjuk angka 13, tak lupa dengan lempengan cokelat yang bertuliskan namanya. Sudah pasti, kue itu nikmat.

Jadi, mau pesta nih? Sungguh?

Sarada melongo begitu melihat kue tart yang dikeluarkan oleh ibunya dan ayahnya. Sedangkan Hidate sedang memotret foto, mengabadikan momen ultah Sarada yang cukup mengejutkan. Anak bermarga Uchiha itu tersenyum lebar, sembari memandang ketiganya.

"Waahhh…" gadis itu takjub, dan mengingat- ingat ternyata ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya. Ia saja lupa.

"Untung saja ayah ingat ultahmu, Sara-chan. Dan berterimakasihlah pada Hidate-san yang sudah menyiapkan semuanya untukmu," ujar Sasuke dengan senyuman yang mengembang. "Dan…err juga ibumu, Sarada."

"Iya! Makasih mama, papa!" keduanya menerima pelukan Sarada dengan hangat, membuat Hidate terkikik geli. Cowok berambut hitam itu masih saja merekam video mereka, dan kadang sesekali menengok ke belakangnya.

"Hidate-san…" seusai memeluk kedua orangtuanya, gadis itu secara tiba- tiba memeluknya. Hidate sempat terkejut dan mengelus-ngelus rambut anak kecil itu. "..terimakasih ya."

"Haha, sama-sama, nona Sarada." Hidate tersenyum canggung, kadang melirik kedua orangtuanya yang disampingnya. Ia takut jika ia tidak sopan pada sang nona—puteri majikannya. Namun, yang diterima oleh pemuda itu adalah senyuman penuh ketulusan dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

Memang. Tuan dan nyonya-nya adalah orang yang baik.

.

"Aduduhh! Jangan dorong-dorong!"

"BRUKK!"

"Haaa?" pekiknya ketika mendapati dua orang anak—yang seumuran dengannya tampak terjatuh dari balik meja yang cukup besar itu. Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kuning ngejreng dan seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang kekuningan.

"Boruto? Himawari?" Sarada memandang mereka yang sedang nyengir bareng disana, sembari mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"S-selamat ulang tahun, Sarada-nee. Maafkan Boruto-nii, yah?" anak berambut pirang kekuningan bernama Himawari itu menghampiri Sarada, diiringi dengan renyahan tawa Sakura, Sasuke, dan Hidate. Sarada langsung saja memeluknya erat.

"Terimakasih, Hima-chan. Mengapa kalian tidak beritahu nee-chan dahulu jika kalian kemari?"

"Err…hehe…kami mau buat surprise buat Sarada. HBD yah!" Boruto merangkul Sarada sembari mengacungkan jempolnya. Gadis itu tersipu malu.

"Ahahaa…" Sakura dan Sasuke masih menertawai bocah-bocah tanggung itu, kecuali Himawari yang sedang terduduk manis di dekat gordin. Anak perempuan kira-kira berusia 5 tahun itu sepertinya sedikit pemalu. Hidate memilih untuk menyediakan kursi-kursi itu, sehabis merekam.

Sakura menggandeng lengan suaminya mesra. Wanita dengan surai soft pink itu mengenakan dress berwarna putih dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Ia mengenakan tuxedo berwarna krem dan celana panjang yang senada. Pantas saja sedari tadi Sarada bingung dengan penampilan mereka.

"Hahaha…"tiba- tiba terdengan suara tawa lainnya dari luar sana. Tak lama, seorang pria berambut kuning ngejreng—seperti Boruto, dengan garis halus di pipi dan juga diikuti oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut ungu masuk ke dalam _Ballroom _ini.

"Hai, Naruto! Hinata!" Sakura langsung menyambut kehadiran tamu special mereka, sembari cipika-cipiki pada Hinata. Naruto berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke, dan sembari menepuk bahu mereka satu sama lain.

"Hai Sarada…selamat ulang tahun ya, sayang!" Hinata mengecup kening gadis kecil itu, tak ayal membuatnya sedikit malu.

"I-iya, tante. Terimakasih…"

.

.

"Kak?"

"Yah?"

"Kau yakin…benar? Semuanya benar?" di ruangan belakang, Hidate menggenggam Koran itu di tangannya. Matanya sudah berkaca- kaca untuk beberapa kalinya.

Ibiki melengos. "Itu benar. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan. Bahkan sampai itu juga, nyonya masih baik kepadamu kan?"

"Iya, kak. Tapi, apakah nanti nona dan tuan akan mengetahuinya?"

"Ya. Suatu hari nanti, Hidate…"

.

.

Tak sampai beberapa jam, kini anak-anak serta teman sekelasnya sudah berada dalam ruangan pesta di rumahnya yang terbilang cukup luas untuk 150 orang. Ada beberapa yang sudah menyalaminya serta mengucapkan selamat.

"Happy Birthday, ya!" Naruto kini menghampiri puteri dari sahabatnya itu. Kali ini, pria bermata biru cerah itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas hitam yang ia pakai, lalu diberikannya pada Sarada. Sebuah kotak kecil dengan hiasan pita.

"Tuh, bilang terimakasih dengan om Naruto gih," tukas Sasuke—yang rupanya sedari tadi memerhatikan dirinya.

"A-a…terimakasih, om Naruto."

"Iya, sama-sama. Simpan baik-baik ya!" dan Sarada melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Naruto dengan ayahnya. Sementara, ibunya sedang berbincang dengan Hinata. Wanita berambut ungu itu memakai long dress biru muda dengan kalung berlian yang dipakainya, sembari memangku Himawari.

"Coba kau lihat isinya, Sarada…"

"Astaga, Boruto. Kau mengagetkanku saja?" Sarada sedikit menggeser langkah kakinya, begitu Boruto nongol tiba- tiba dari sampingnya.

"Haah kau ini. Pesta masih saja bengong? Mengapa?"

"Tidak. Ah, benar juga. Mungkin aku bisa melihat isinya," kemudian gadis kecil itu menuju sebuah meja marmer kecil dekat jendela besar disana. Ia membuka ikatan pita itu, dan membukanya.

Sebuah kalung emas kuning dengan bandul kecil Hello Kitty yang imut.

Sarada berbinar- binary menatapnya, lalu Boruto angkat bicara. "Sarada, itu emas asli lho. Kemarin aku dan ibu membelinya di Mal, khusus untukmu lho…"

"Wahh terimakasih ya. O ya, bisa er..kau pakaikan? Hehe…"

Bocah laki berumur 13 tahun itu memakaikan kalung itu padanya. Tampak pas serta imut sekali. "Terimakasih, Boruto."

"Yup! Eh, pesta nya sudah mau mulai!" Boruto segera menarik tangan Sarada, menuju sebuah meja berenda yang besar tadi.

.

.

Seusai para tamu serta teman- temannya makan, Sarada menyadari bahwa mamanya tidak kelihatan sedari tadi.

"Pa," gadis itu bergelayutan manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Mama dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya?" Sasuke mengangkat bahu, dan melanjutkan," Kurasa mama di teras. Mungkin?"

Sarada segera berlari keluar teras, dan ternyata mamanya tidak ada disana. Para tamu yang lainnya menikmati kegiatan mereka masing-masing, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Gadis kecil itu masih mencari-cari mamanya berada, dan ia melihat ibunya sedang di pondok sana. Dengan Hinata.

Sarada keluar dari rumah sebentar, menelusuri perkarangan bunga yang ditata demikian rapi dan indah. Banyak bunga mawar putih, bunga anggrek, dan bunga daffodil—kesukaan ayahnya yang ditanam. Ada juga pohon maple yang berwarna kemerahan, dan kolam lotus kecil disamping pondok taman yang disebut gazebo.

"Eh, Sarada. Kok kemari? Sudah makannya?" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati puterinya sedikit terengah.

Sarada menyeka poninya dengan sapu tangan. "Kukira mama kemana. Rupanya disini dengan tante Hinata."

"Naruto-kun…belum mau pulang kah?" gumam Hinata sesaat, sembari memandang pintu masuk rumah megah itu.

"Sepertinya tadi papa masih ngobrol dengan om Naruto. O ya, mama kok disini? Mama tidak ikut makan? Aku saja kenyang sehabis makan kue tart itu. Ah, enak sekali…"

"Mama sudah makan kok, Sarada. O ya, kue tart itu tahu siapa yang buat hm?"

"Siapa ma?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar dibalik kacamatanya. "Enak sekali!"

"Yang membuat itu adalah mama dan tante Hinata. Iya'kan?" Sakura memandang Hinata sembari tertawa kecil. Secara tidak langsung, Hinata tersipu malu.

"Ohh jadi gitu…pantas saja Boruto dan Himawari sudah ada dirumah. Mereka bersembunyi lagi."

"Kaa-san!" terdengar suara teriakan Boruto dari pintu besar itu. Hinata segera bergegas. "Aku permisi dulu, ya, Saku, Sarada!"

"Iya…"

Sakura menggandeng tangan Sarada, berkeliling taman yang luas ini. Ada berbagai macam ikan koi dan bunga rumput, serta bunga- bunga tadi di kebun ini. Sembari berjalan, Sarada merasakan genggaman tangan ibunya terasa dingin dan juga erat. Manik emeraldnya menatap juga lurus kedepan.

Tiba- tiba, hembusan angin menerpa keduanya. Ringan dan sejuk, maklum saja di taman ini banyak ditanami tumbuhan. Angin itu mengibarkan helai- helai rambut Sakura, membuatnya indah dan cantik dimata Sarada.

Namun, dibalik kecantikan ibunya yang ia lihat, ada sedikit kesedihan dan kekosongan dalam tatapan serta mata Sakura. Terkadang, sekali-kali Sarada bermimpi ibunya terus dan juga perasaannya yang suka tidak enak. Entah apa yang akan terjadi suatu waktu…

Yang ia tidak pernah perkirakan.

.

.

TBC to Chapter 6! Gileee udah 5 chapter hehe xD

Gimana? Kok kayaknya Boru deket banget ya ama Sarada? Ada apa sih sebenarnya dibalik itu semua? Mengapa Hidate suka menengok kebelakangnya? Mengapa hanya ada Sakura dan Hinata di pondok? Mengapa Sakura tidak ikut berbaur dengan yang lain?

Baca terus dan silahkan beri pandangan masing-masing dalam FF ini! Kalo gaje, bilang gaje. Kalo aneh, bilang aneh. Kalo gregetin, bilang gregetin. Kalo bagus…ya bilang bagus #disambit


	6. Chapter 6: Undefined Story

Chapter 6: Undefined Story

_Alasan mengapa Sakura tidak ikut berbaur akan terungkap di chapter ini. Sedikit demi sedikit misteri yang disembunyikan akan terbuka, membuat mereka terkejut. Bagi yang menunggu FF ini silahkan baca dengan damai :D_

_._

_._

_Tiada pesta yang tidak usai._

Hari ini, pesta ulang tahun itu telah selesai. Orang- orang kembali pulang ke rumah mereka, sehabis memberi Sarada banyak hadiah.

Apa reaksi Sarada?

Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'terimakasih banyak' seiring pemberian para tamu undangan. Hatinya sedang gundah gulana, ketika menyadari gelagat sang ibunda yang mulai tidak biasanya. Ia masih ingat, saat ditaman tadi ibunya menangis pelan.

Saat ditanya mengapa, ibunya menjawab bahwa ia tak cukup kuat untuk menutupi sesuatu. Genggaman tangan ibunya semakin erat, dan juga makin dingin. Hingga akhirnya mendengar suara panggilan dari temannya—Boruto.

.

Ia memilih untuk menyimpan saja hadiah- hadiah itu. Pasalnya, ia terlalu malas untuk membukanya. Seusai ia menyimpan hadiah-hadiah yang begitu banyaknya, ia memilih untuk membuka laptopnya. Hadiah dari ayahnya seminggu yang lalu.

Sementara ia berdiam di kamarnya, ruangan bawah telah menyepi sejak tadi.

Sasuke terlihat bingung dengan sikap Sakura, istri dan cinta pertamanya sejak desa Konoha lahir. Istrinya itu tiba- tiba tidak mau bersalaman serta berbaur dengan banyak tamu undangan lainnya, yang notabene adalah teman- temannya di masa lalu.

Sebut saja Ino Yamanaka. Wanita berambut pirang blonde dan pemilik toko bunga itu bertanya- tanya kemana sahabatnya pergi. Ia hanya melihat Sarada beserta Sasuke saja. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku…tidak tahu, Sasu-kun. Aku hanya merasa…beda,"

Kedua onix Uchiha muda itu terkesiap mendengar penuturan wanitanya. Sakura yang ia kenal adalah seorang wanita pemberani, kuat, dan ceria. Tidak. Tidak seperti ini.

"Kau mengapa, _hime? _Ada yang salah? Mengapa..?" ruangan _ballroom _telah sepi dan hening, hanya ada mereka berdua. Sebelumnya, Sasuke menyuruh Hidate serta pelayan-pelayan lainnya di rumah ini (author males nulis) untuk membersihkan sehabis pesta tadi.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Semua baik-baik saja, Sasu-kun. Sebenarnya…"

"Kami datang, tuan Sasuke!" tak lama pelayan-pelayan—yang semuanya adalah pria dan hanya 2 orang wanita datang menghadap Sasuke. Masing- masing membawa alat-alat bersih.

"Ya sudah, kalian bersihkan dahulu ruangan ini. Oke?"

"Baik, tuan!" dan semuanya mulai berbaur, saling membersihkan tugas dan bagiannya masing-masing. Sasuke menggandeng tangan istrinya yang terlihat sedang menunduk itu, menuju pondok gazebo taman—diiringi dengan tatapan ganjil para pelayan.

.

"Psst…kalian lihat ada yang aneh tidak?" Tanya seorang pelayan berambut perak kecokelatan sembari menyapu bersama teman-temannya.

"Sshh..kalian jangan begitu. Lebih baik aku menceritakannya pada kalian saja." Hidate yang sedang membereskan meja segera ikut turun andil, lalu tampak menceritakan sesuatu pada teman- temannya yang kira- kira berjumlah 10 orang.

"Oh…begitu…kasihan yaa?" salah satu menyeletuk, membuat Hidate mengangguk.

"Janji kalian tidak akan memberitahukan ini pada nona dan tuan ya?"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. "Kudengar, tuan itu…memiliki kelebihan khusus kan? Begitu dengan nona Sarada?" seorang pelayan menyahut, diantara tugas mereka.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab pemuda berambut panjang itu, sembari mengelap meja. "Aku juga seperti mereka, namun aku hanya bisa merasakan…"

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 2 siang. Langit begitu mendung, tidak menampakan cahaya ataupun rupa matahari yang elok itu.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Mengapa kau tidak berbaur?"

"Sasuke-kun, maaf. Maafkan aku.." wanita itu kemudian berlutut, sembari menangis pilu. Sasuke terlonjak kaget, menyadari keanehan Sakura. Bahu wanita itu bergetar, sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke ikut berjongkok. Lalu menarik tubuh istrinya yang kelihatan sedang kalut dan menyandarkan pada bahunya. "Sssh…sudah, sudah. Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Ada aku disisimu."

Sakura mendongak, menatap iris onix hitam suaminya terkasih. "Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun. Aishiteru." Ia tersenyum, sembari mengusap air matanya.

Sasuke membantu istrinya untuk berdiri, dan mengecup keningnya sesaat. Wanita itu memejamkan mata, merasakan cinta yang begitu tulus dan besar. Tidak lama, seorang pelayan—yang sepertinya telat, menemukan tuannya sedang berada di pondok taman.

"Lho? Tuan Sasuke?" seorang pelayan berambut klimis itu datang menghampirinya. Sasuke terkejut dan memandang Hidan, pelayan telat itu. Begitu dengan Sakura. Matanya secerah batu emerald itu terlihat ketakutan, serta perasaan campur aduk lainnya.

"Maaf tuan, saya baru datang. Dan..err mengapa tuan disini?" tanyanya blak-blakan. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

"Err…nyonya Sakura kemana? Pertanyaan itu keluar secara langsung dari mulut Hidan. Si pelayan beryukata kuning itu memandang heran.

"Apa maksudmu? Nyonya disini, bersamaku. Mengapa?"

.

.

Perkerjaan hampir selesai. Para pelayan kembali ke tempatnya masing- masing.

"DEG!"

Hidate segera melempar lap yang barusan ia gunakan untuk mengelap meja, berlari melewati ruangan _ballroom, _ruang makan, dan akhirnya ia kembali ke kamarnya. Ruangan belakang.

"Kak!" panggilnya sembari terengah-engah. Tak lama, sosok yang sedang duduk di ranjang mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap sang adik yang tengah terengah.

"Sudah waktunya. Ayo kita keluar!"

.

Hidan terlonjak. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah lembaran putih. "Oh Tuanku…kau..kau tidak gil-"

"Sudah, Hidan. Jangan teruskan," Tak lama, Hidate muncul dengan seseorang yang mengikutinya. Sasuke maupun Sakura terbelalak melihat keduanya.

"Morino…Ibiki?" Hidan semakin terlonjak, dan mulai berpikir jika tuannya sudah tidak beres.

"Ya," sahutnya sembari memandang Hidan. "Hei, Hidate. Suruh Hidan kembali saja. Ia tak percaya keberadaanku."

"Hidan, jika tidak keberatan, perkerjaan didalam sudah beres. Kau bisa kembali saja sekarang." Tanpa banyak bicara, Hidan pergi dari sana. Ia memilih untuk menghindari semua ini.

Oh Jashin…

.

Di taman itu, hanya ada Sasuke, Sakura, Hidate, dan Ibiki.

"Ibiki? Bukankah kau sudah…"

"Ya. Itu karena berkat warisan dari kakak anda, tuan," ujar Ibiki, dengan pakaian seperti ANBU Konoha—dahulu. Sakura yang masih berada dalam pelukan Sasuke, hanya mengernyit dan tampak khawatir.

"Ada apa dengan kakakku?"

"Yah, sulit bagiku untuk menceritakannya, tuan Sasuke," Hidate mengeluarkan lembaran putih yang berada digenggamannya. Lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membacanya dengan cermat, dan bergidik.

KONOHA DAILY NEWS:

KORBAN KECELAKAAN PESAWAT C0567 HARI INI DITEMUKAN DI SELAT KOREA DENGAN KEADAAN MENGENASKAN. SEMUA PENUMPANG PESAWAT TEWAS DALAM INSIDEN INI. BERIKUT INI DAFTAR NAMA-NAMA ALMARHUM/ALMARHUMAH MENDIANG YANG SUDAH PERGI DISISI-NYA…

"Astaga…" gumamnya sembari memerhatikan nama-nama korban tewas itu. Dan tepat di urutan nomor 12, dirinya dikejutkan oleh secarik kata-kata.

NO.12= Ny. Haruno Sakura

"Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin! Sakura…"

Hidate memotong perkataan tuannya. "Ya, tuan. Sedari awal, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Hanya saja, aku tidak memberitahu tuan dan nona Sarada. Aku tidak ingin kalian sedih. Maafkan aku tuan, Sasuke…"

"Begitu juga dengan aku, tuan Sasuke. Masih ingat dengan kejadian saat aku dibakar hidup-hidup oleh Danzo?" tukas Ibiki.

Seluruh waktu terasa berhenti. Sasuke terlihat sangat terpukul. "Sakura…"

"Maaf, Sasu-kun. Aku sebenarnya…sudah tiada. Hiks…" secara tiba- tiba, Sakura berada di belakangnya. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati wanita berambut soft pink itu menangis. Lembaran kertas yang disebut Koran itu terjatuh bebas dari genggamannya.

"Bagaimana…bisa…?" Sasuke berkaca- kaca, ketika melihat wujud istrinya sekarang. Oh Kami-sama…

.

.

TBC lagi heheh *bikin readers penasaran* #dihajar


End file.
